


Her hands

by maddy_angst



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: A description of Yona's hands throughout time.





	Her hands

Her hands are little and mine barely cover them. They are soft and fragile and small and frozen because of the snowballs she had thrown at me. This young princess can be really annoying sometimes. But whenever she grabs my hand, she is gentle, she is guiding me to her world. Why do my cheeks turn red when she smiles at me?  
***  
Her hands are bigger, but still fragile and soft. They are warm and clean and she keeps throwing things at me. Maybe my comments are not always something she wishes to hear but they certainly make her livelier. Yona gets strength to attack me back. Who knew this girl would be so easy to tease?  
***  
Her hands are trembling and trembling and trembling. They are full of mud and stained with tears and blood. When I take them into mine, they are cold and it angers me. I place a kiss on them, once more swearing to protect her from all the people who have wronged us.  
***  
Her hands are frozen on the flower hairpin from that person. She is keeping it tightly, supporting her forehead on it and crying. I do not want to look at her. My hands are clenching and trembling.  
***  
Her hands are extending towards sick, poor, hungry people and are giving treatment, help with the chores and food to them. Our comrades one by one accept her changing hands and the gentleness in them still remains.  
***  
Her hands are moving, grabbing arrows, a knife, a sword and they are not soft anymore. They are full of scars, stones, mud. My heart is beating faster and faster and faster. I keep laughing, looking and smiling at her.  
***  
" Give me your hands. " I ask and I can hear the amazement in her voice while I draw strength from them. Now I can fight everyone. No matter the number of our enemies, I have unlimited power. I have Yona's hands, Yona's support and it is only mine, mine, mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found cute to write. It's kinda short though but hope you'll enjoy it, nedznalacie.


End file.
